Bad Day Dream
by Lucienteal
Summary: "I want to be just like the sky, able to hug you and be with you. I don't wish to erase all your pain and misery but able to be with you and able to take on your burden as well." Raven has a nightmare about the day where everything he hold dear is stripped away from him. But the male isn't as lonely as he thought he is, because he has a loving Chung who loves him. [BL, DCXRF]


_**A/N:  
Shipping: Chung X Raven (Deadly Chaser X Reckless Fist)**  
**  
**OH. MY. LORD. WEAPON TAKER IS OUT! Anyways, this is just another short oneshot like mine "I am Sorry". Thank you for those for reviewed and favorite it as well!_

Anyways hope you enjoy this little oneshot! 

* * *

You stood there, bright gold eyes wide with shock as they watch the hungry crimson red flames engulfing everything away. Unable to move, you stood there frozen up like a statue, pain cries filled the air. A night with missing moon and the hiding starts, dark night that engulfed everything that you know till this very point like some bad dream. Frozen with shivers you watch everything fall apart, warm tears fall down on the dirty bloody face that is painted with small cuts. Slaps of stings from the dirt infected wounds reminds you that this is real, this is not a dream but reality. Smell of burnt trees, body and dreams drowned your nose, silver streaks of lights flied everywhere with the spray of red following. Heavy dose of iron filled the place as a remind of the dead, the poor innocence who died for what they believe, for their justice. You just stood there with such blank look on your face, you want to scream, to **DO** something but your body just froze up, feet glue to the ground.

* * *

You are startled out of your peaceful sleep by your lover, his dangerous nasod arm is trembling and shivering as it grips tightly on the pure white bedsheets, to tight that the bedsheets are nothing but shreds of white. Shutting his eyes tightly as he can, white pearl tears ran down his beautiful tan face that has some small scars there and here, you reached out and wiped off the tears as you admire the scar filled face which adds to his charisma. His other hand was formed into a tight fist, so tight that he is bleeding from his nails digging into his flesh. Worried, you went over to bedside table and open the top drawer, there you grabbed out some white bandages. Looking back at your fear struck lover you reached to him softly not wanting to scare the poor male. You tapped softly on his board shoulders and called out to him gently as you can, getting no response you tried once more with a soft slap on his smooth skin and slightly louder as you called for him again. You looked at your beloved wondering what is he dreaming or what is the nightmare about, but at the same time you have a pretty good idea on what the dream is, after all, today the _day _after all.

Once more you repeated the action again and again in hopes for anything, you can't bare watching him whimper or torment himself over and over again with this cruel event. Once again you tapped on him as you leaned in and place a soft kiss on the other's forehead, "Raven, wake up, everything is alright, no one is dying. I am right here." you whispered so gently as you stroked the other's messy black hair which has a blotch of white on the side. You loved touching his hair, it is so fine and smooth and for some reasons, it calms the other down. You continued with your words of reassurance and love in hope to wake the other from this horrible torment, to your luck it did work.

Wide golden eyes that are filled with horror and fear stared right at your big concerning and worried sapphire eyes. You smiled as you kissed him once more and continued to stroke his hair as he laid there and tried to recompose himself once more.

* * *

You screamed until your voice start to crack, it hurts so much that even a small whisper burns your throat, but that didn't stop you from croaking out the name that you use to cherish and love so much.

_"SERIS! SERIS DON'T! SERIS!"_ it felt so unnatural as the name rolled off your tongue. It has been so long that you have said this name, it was so long ago but yet it feels like it was just yesterday to you.

Those long golden blond hair are merely a few centimeter away from your rough hands, but yet still you can not reach them. Even if you can, they will only slither out of your grip into an unreachable place. That face that you caress so much is now nothing but a bloody mess, red sprayed everywhere as the blade from his hands stabbed right into her. Brilliant emerald eyes looked dead right into your gold eyes, passion of love and bravery burned in those eyes that you adore so much is now gone. Cold and dead. You looked at the murder, the cause of all the one who ruined your life into such hell. Silver braid danced in the air as a pair of icy cold eyes glared right into your hurt golden eyes.

The one that you trusted so much, the one that you would trade your life for is standing right in front of you, with a blade in his hand with the blood of your family, comrades, friends and lover. Collapsing from the shock you screamed a scream of anguish that filled the small forest, but no one can hear your cries of pain, no one but the yourself.

Smoke filled your lungs, clouds of despise drowns your lungs as you choke on the evil black gas. Coughing hard, you gasped hard for any kind of clean air but only to fail and suck up more debris and smoke. Mustering up all your energy you tried to move your dead legs towards her, but your legs just simply refuse to listen to you. They are whining and complaining at you, stiff and out of energy, you only move no more then an inch. Heavy eyelids dropped down, that shadow of the murder is shrinking as you reached out your bloody hand out to stop him but you only can barely move. Lungs burning in fire for clean air, eyes heavy with drowsiness, heart burning with pain and anger and a mind that wants nothing but pain to that murder. No matter how hard you struggle to be awake, you only lost to the darkness as the dark engulfed you, you can hear someone calling for you.

* * *

He clutched on your sky blue t-shirt as his tears wet your favorite shirt. You didn't mind it as you hugged him close to you, his left arm laid beside him like a limp of lettuce, trembling slightly as you stroke his messy black raven hair. You comforted him with your words as he cried in your embrace, you held onto the bandage hand as he cried away his pain.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep, you smiled tiredly as you wipe away a few strand of his bangs as you brought him closer to you. You rest your arms around his waist as he snuggled tightly next to your chest, you watched his chest go up and down and the soft peaceful heartbeat. You once again stroked his hair softly, not wanting to wake up the other as you closed your eyes. You may not able to erase the pain from him but you do wish to able to help him through it, opening up your eyes once more, you looked down at the adorable image that laid before your eyes. Messy black raven hair with a blotch of white on the side stick out everywhere, with his childish and tint of feminines - you would never dare to say it to him - it touched your heart as he cling on to you like a scared child as if you are going to disappear from his grip. You loved his childish possessiveness at time, it touched your heart because you know that he loves you and cherish you, and sometimes it became great entertainment. Sometimes you even question your lover, how can this twenty six - yes sometimes it is hard to believe - can be more childish then you, but nevertheless you still love him and adore him. Closing your eyes slowly you kissed his forehead and whispered a soft goodbye before loosing yourself to the darkness with your beloved in your arms.

_"I want to be just like the sky, able to hug you and be with you.  
__I don't wish to erase all your pain and misery but able to be with you and able to take on your burden as well."_


End file.
